Tales of Symphonia: The Second War
by DragonFireLord
Summary: This is a story that happens right after the first game, Lloyd heads out for his journey to destroy the exspheres, but it will be harder than he can ever imagine.New villains and a plot to start a war between Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. Can Lloyd stop it?


Shortly after the uniting of the two worlds of Aselia, the heroes of regeneration all decided to go their own ways for the time being. Colette had decided to move back to Iselia and live a normal life; the life she always wanted. She wasn't really sure what she wanted to do for the rest of her life, but considering she was only sixteen, she had all the time in the world.

Genis and Raine chose to go on a journey of their own, a journey dedicated to changing people's opinions of half-elves. Presea went back to her home village of Ozette and continued her job as a lumberjack for the Royal Family of Tethe'alla. Regal reclaimed his position as President of the Lezareno Company and finally took off his shackles. Sheena returned to Mizuho to assist her people in relocating to Sylvarant as they intended. Zelos returned to his home in Meltokio and seems to have matured a bit after the journey, if only a little.

Kratos decided not to go to Derris-Kharlan; he felt he had a duty as a father to Lloyd and to make up for all the time they were apart. Lloyd had decided to go on a second journey; a journey to destroy all of the remaining exspheres in the world, however, little did Lloyd know that the uniting of the two worlds would set in motion events that would change the history of Aselia forever. Cause and effect; something so simple yet so unbelievably powerful…

Lloyd was sitting in his room staring at the blades of his twin swords that Dirk had forged for him the night before he left on his journey. They had taken quite a beating over the journey; nicks and scratches covered them all over. However the beatings his weapons received over the course of the journey were nothing compared to the damage Lloyd himself had received. Over the course of the journey Lloyd basically went from an amateur practitioner of swordplay to a true master of combat. He had fought countless battles yet he always came out on top, well not always he thought. His thought's went back to his first battle with Kratos, his father.

_That was one hell of a fight. _Lloyd thought grimly, though nothing compared to their first fight with Yggdrasil, the former leader of Cruxis. Lloyd shuddered at the fact that Mithos could have destroyed them all in a second had he not been so arrogant and toyed with them, therefore allowing them to escape. Lloyd was starting to feel hungry so he got up and headed downstairs to sneak some food. Lloyd descended into the dark room and saw Dirk sleeping in the corner.

_He snores like a dragon. _Lloyd thought as he walked quietly to the crates of stored food. Lloyd grabbed some beef jerky and decided to go outside for some fresh air. The cool summer breeze felt amazing as he stepped outside. Lloyd gazed at the moon and the stars, so bright Lloyd could see very clearly through the dark forest surrounding their house. Lloyd had decided that he would leave for his journey in a few days or so. After traveling for such a long time and being in constant danger, Lloyd felt very restrained sitting at home. The rush and thrill of battle was like a drug to Lloyd and he yearned to be back into the wilderness and test his skills against anyone or anything that might prove a worthy opponent.

Despite his love of fighting, Lloyd hated killing. He fought for competitive sport, it was one of the few things he was good at, and he was very good. Lloyd stood there for several moments taking everything in; the moonlight, the gentle wind, the sound of rushing water. This was why Lloyd felt so comfortable in the wild; he loved Sylvarant, every part of it. Lloyd suddenly heard something; a human voice. He tensed up a bit, unsure of who the voice belonged to. He followed the sound of it around the house and received a shock when he saw Kratos talking to Noishe.

Lloyd decided to try to surprise him by sneaking up on him, but of course his father already knew he was there.

"You can come out Lloyd, did you really think I couldn't sense you hiding there?" Kratos said, looking quite amused at his son's pathetic attempt to sneak up on him.

"Dammit, how did you know where I was? What do mean you could 'sense' me?" Lloyd asked, curious.

"I still have my angel senses, I can hear very well. I thought you were already aware of the abilities angel's have." Kratos said with a trace of irritation in his voice.

"Oh yeah heh heh, I guess I forgot." Lloyd said with an embarrassed smile. Kratos merely smirked.

"So dad, uhh, can I call you dad?" Lloyd asked.

"I understand it must be weird for you to address me as such, you may call me what you like." Kratos said.

"Ok cool, anyway, what are you doing here?" Lloyd asked. Kratos seemed to hesitate about something.

"I heard you were planning on going on a journey to destroy all of the exspheres in this world." Kratos said.

"Yeah that's right, these things need to be destroyed so people don't continue to suffer." Lloyd said.

"Well there are a few things I am here to tell you Lloyd; this will not be as easy as you think. Many of the exspheres lying around are currently being used for evil purposes. Mithos may have been the greatest enemy you have ever faced, but he was in no way the last." Kratos explained.

"What kind of evil things could people possibly be using them for?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, exspheres awaken dormant powers and greatly increase combat abilities, can you understand people's desire for them?" Kratos asked.

"Well, yeah I guess. But how are people even getting their hands on them? I thought the Desians owned the majority of them."

"Regal is currently attempting to shut down the exsphere mine for good, however many of the ore used to craft them has already been stolen. Now it's only a matter of time before people start using the exspheres for their own purposes." Kratos said.

"But wait a second, do these people know that you need a key crest for the exspheres to work? If they don't they'll all turn into monsters won't they?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm sure many of them will turn into monsters, but quite a few probably know that a key crest is required for the exsphere to work." Kratos said.

"Well I guess I'll have my work cut out for me huh? But you still didn't answer my question, what kind of evil things are people doing with the exspheres?" Lloyd asked. Kratos sighed before explaining.

"Think of all the criminals in the world; bandits, pirates, getting their hands on exspheres would be a huge advantage for them in their ventures. Of course it's not just them, there are many warriors traveling across the land who probably wish to become great fighters like yourself." Kratos paused before continuing.

"However, it is possible that something far worse than scattered exspheres across the land is about to happen. I suspect that Sylvarant and Tethe'alla will come at odds with one another at some point, it is very possible that the two nations will go to war." Kratos said.

"But why would they? They have no reason to attack each other!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"You must remember that these two worlds have not had contact with one another for 4000 years, they have been trying to destroy each other for 4000 years technically, since each world had the Chosen go on the journey of regeneration to save their own land and destroy the other." Kratos said.

"Is there anything I can do to prevent that from happening? No one has to fight!" Lloyd said.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, it's possible I'm worrying over nothing." Kratos said. Kratos continued:

"At any rate, you must make preparations to leave tomorrow, there's no sense in waiting a few days." Kratos said.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I'm not getting anything done just sitting here." Lloyd said.

"Good, I've sent word to Genis, Raine, and Colette, they've agreed to accompany you."

"Really! But I thought Genis and the Professor were going their own way, and Colette was staying in Iselia." Lloyd said.

"Originally they were, but Raine decided that her own journey can be done at the same time as this, killing two birds with one stone you might say. Colette on the other hand decided that if she could further help the people of Symphonia, she would not hesitate." Kratos said. Lloyd was very excited at hearing this.

"This is great! It's gonna be just like old times!" Lloyd said.

"Heh, even after uniting the worlds I would have thought you'd matured a bit." Kratos said with a smirk.

"I am mature! I just…am excited to be mature and help people hahahahahahaha! Lloyd exclaimed trying to look as though he was an adult.

Kratos raised an eyebrow; "This isn't a field trip you know."

Lloyd simply smiled as he remembered Kratos saying those exact words when they first met at the Martel Temple.

"So, what exactly would I have to do to prevent a war between the two worlds from happening?" Lloyd asked.

"The two _countries." _Kratos corrected him. "That's what I'm going to be doing during all of this, I will try my best to keep them at peace."

"Phew! I was afraid you'd make me do it." Lloyd said with relief.

Kratos smirked; "What exactly do you know about the political science of keeping two incredibly different countries separated by their vast social and wealth differences that have not seen nor heard of each other for four thousand years?"

"Political…what?" Lloyd said with confusion.

Kratos sighed. "At any rate, you should get some sleep now, you have a whole new journey ahead of you, I do as well so I will take my leave for now."

"Wait dad!" Lloyd exclaimed. Kratos turned to look at him. "Yes Lloyd?"

"Um, when will I see you again?" Lloyd asked. Kratos turned around; "Soon I think, I'll be checking in on you every now and then to make sure you aren't screwing around. Then again I'm sure Professor Raine can do that just fine."

Lloyd blushed and yelled; "I can handle this without you checking on me!" Kratos merely smiled.

"Heh, I'm sure you can. You've grown strong Lloyd." With that, he turned and ignited his bright blue wings and flew off into the night. Lloyd watched him fly away and turned his attention to Noishe who was also watching him go.

"Well boy, looks like you'll have to head off into danger with me again!" Lloyd said.

"Hnnnnnnn" Noishe whined; Noishe hated danger.

"Hahahahahahaha you coward! C'mon boy we should get some rest! Lloyd said. Noishe crawled back into his small dog pen and was asleep as soon as he hit the ground. Lloyd went back inside and went upstairs, thinking about the exciting trip and getting to see his friends again.

Lloyd's thoughts turned to each of them and he started to miss them horribly. Genis; always poking fun of him for being dumb. Colette; her bright smile and overly joyful attitude on life. The Professor; always trying to teach him things and obsessing over ruins. Presea; she doesn't say much but she is very kind. Zelos; always flirting with women and providing much needed comic relief. Regal; just being buff and cool looking. Kratos; the badass of the group always coming to their aid when they need him the most. Finally, Lloyd's thoughts turned to Sheena; the beautiful but deadly ninja of Mizuho. Her tough girl personality surrounding her sweet and kind personality. Lloyd began to feel restless when he thought of her raven dark hair, her incredibly beautiful face, and her perfect form. Lloyd smiled as he thought of seeing them all again, most of all Sheena…


End file.
